Ancient Times
by SnowTime
Summary: She was just something of the past, waiting and waiting for her reason. He was just a demon who wanted something interesting, and it was through that, he met her. In her eternal forest, forever waiting. For what? He doesn't know. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Blue Exorcists or Naruto series.**

**A/N: Criticisms are fine. Don't like, don't read. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

* * *

**~Of Long Ago~**

* * *

The world is forever ever changing.

And time is forever flowing. Flowing and flowing like a gentle river, but never yielding to anyone, uncaring of anything but to continue flowing.

It may show a glimpse of what may to come, if only to drive one insane. It may tease you with the images, as if saying:

_"__You may see, you may know, but you can never do, never change what is to come."_

And indeed, some things are just meant to be.

The earth reshaping itself as the time passed on. The inevitable.

Death. The one Fate of all.

Yet... not hers, never hers as Fate has decided long ago. Her role: to watch and watch as time passed by her, to watch as humanity rises, and falls. Until the time her reason of still existing even now, appears before her.

xxxxx

Satan, the King of Demons has many sons, and one of them was Samael, the second strongest of the Eight Demon Kings. Holder of the title: The King of Time. As a demon with such a title, it was glaring obvious that seeing the future or past wasn't something out of his reach. And because it is one of his many abilities, things were always boring, predictable.

However, part of that was soon about to come to an end.

For he met her, an intriguing human who he cannot see the end nor beginning. A human women who was far beyond his own time.

Sitting and waiting.

For what? A mystery he swore to solve.

xxxxx

Naru sat on the branch of her tree like she always have, for the past thousands of years sitting and waiting as the forest around her grew bigger, and the tree she rested on growing older and sturdier in her presence. For the first time since the first appearance of demons, she felt a slight stirring, a change in the air heading for her forest.

_Who?_

She does not care.

_Why?_

Many questions once upon of time, she would have asked. But no more, for she was weary. Weary of life, weary of changes. Weary of questions still unanswered even to this day. A demonic entity entered her forest but she made no move. Uncaring of the world around her and did what she has been since that very day: waiting.

An odd demon appeared before her. His tail flicking as he observed the world around him until his eyes rested on her. A look of surprise flittered through his eyes as he gave a wide smirk.

"A human women, eh?" he commented and she gave no signs that she noticed him. Her eyes staying blank and unfocused as he frowned.

Such an odd human… he didn't predict this, but it gave him a feeling of adventure, of _thrill_ that finally something interesting could happen for once. He leaped onto her branch and peered into her face. Still, no sign of recognizing his existence.

However, he_ knows_ that she can see him. See him for what he is, know that he is here, in her presence. He tried a careless attack on her. If only to gain her attention after drawing blood. But what he didn't predict was for a wall of sand to block his attack before he noticed the strange stuffed animals that surrounded her.

They were strange because of the fact of how _demonic _they appeared. Not something a human would want. Not to forget that one of them was the cause of the shield, the strange raccoon if his feelings were anything to go by. Intrigued even more, he continued to try for her attention before it was time for him to go.

But he always came back, day after day. Week after week, before finally, years have passed and he had still yet to get a response.

"Come on~ I know you can hear me~ What's your name? I'm Samael. Mind saying something? Today's my 150th birthday after all!" he waited, and when it became clear he wasn't getting an answer, he sighed in defeat and turned away, but not before hearing a soft echoing voice behind him.

_"__Naru… is my name… Mephisto Pheles."_

He turned back in surprise and found her form there like it always was, but he grinned. "Naru, eh? By the way my name isn't Mephisto Pheles." Nevertheless, he didn't get another response from her. He turned and prepared to leave, hearing her for the first time in all of his years was enough to make him satisfied for the day.

"Humans… are they all like you, I wonder?" he hummed a tune as he planned to introduce himself to human society, if only to humor himself.

The blond kimono clad figure clutched onto the fox toy in her lap for a split second as she relaxed back into her mind. Her memories of happy times… of long ago.

xxxxx

One thing our dear demon learned when he first tried human society was that _they were nothing like Naru_. Period.

They weren't that interesting, and he could clearly see the future of the people around him like he always had. They were loud, full of sins, and very annoying with how they acted.

_How… how can a single person from the same species be so different?_

That is definitely one question he wanted answered. But with how things are going, it wasn't something that was about to be answered anytime soon. Besides, Naru was special. Plain and simple. After observing the humans for a few years, he noticed how quickly they aged, and when he thought back to the girl, realized how her appearance _never changed_.

Humans were constantly _changing_. _Constantly_ moving and socializing, yet, she never did.

She never moves. She never talks. And she never ages. And not to forget he could never see her future nor past. No matter how hard he tried, all he ever saw was a foggy mist clouding his sight.

But still… that odd name that she called him.

_Mephisto Pheles._

It has a rather nice ring to it. Right, from now on, that's what he's going to go by within human society.

_Mephisto Pheles._

Truly a wonderful name. A small feeling of warmth sprouted from within as he thought about the girl, thinking it was time to visit her again. Perhaps he should bring a gift. Humans seem to do that all the time and it seems to make them happy.

Possibly she will talk more to him if he gives her something. Now what should he give her?

What does a women want? Especially one so special like Naru?

* * *

**A/N: I may make this into a full story depending on how well it receives and until I finish up some of my stories. So for now, a one-shot.**


End file.
